Change
by kpop-lover22
Summary: Ayaka, a doctor in studying, somehow gets caught up in a drug case and peaks the interest of the police force. They want her in- but a certain someone doesn't. Will she manage to get their approval, and fulfill her secret dream of being an officer? And just what kind of police force looks for people with devil fruits!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ So this is my new story~ :D Uhm… This idea just popped into my head and I was itching to write it…. Lol I hope you enjoy~ :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the One Piece Characters!**

Chapter 1- Meeting:

Ayaka walked out of her empty house in a hurry. It was her first day of her third year in college and she wasn't going to be late. Ayaka was a tall 24 year old, being 5'8, she was skinny and athletic. She was tannish and had long black hair and a nice body.

As usual, the woman waved to her neighbor who stood outside. "Good luck, Ayaka! Usui and everyone are waiting at the station!" Marie, the mother of her childhood friend Usui, waved.

"Thanks Marie-san!" She smiled and ran quickly.

**Page break~**

Zoro cursed to himself repeatedly as the head of his department, Nami, scolded him. "Hey Zoro! Are you listening to me?!" She demanded.

"Yeah, yeah, woman." He muttered.

"Then what did I say?!"

"Something about my partner…"

"That's right! Your partner! Your 5th partner that quit because of YOU! Why can't you just get along with people?!" The orange-haired lady sighed deeply.

"I only need one partner." He glared at the woman. "And that's Luffy."

"Look, I know you're worried about him. We all are. But, he disappeared a year ago without a trace…. If he wanted to come back then-"

Zoro interrupted Nami with a loud slam to the wall. "Shut up." He demanded and then walked away.

"Sheesh! That man!" Nami sighed heavily once again and sunk into her chair. "What am I going to do with him?"

"Oh, cut him some slack, Nami." Her coworker, Usopp, came in. "Zoro was his partner for 2 years- they were close."

"I know that! We all were close to Luffy, but…." Her words drifted away as she buried her head in her arms. "Where the hell is that idiot?"

**Page break~**

Ayaka saw her three friends looking around vigorously by a subway train. "Hey guys!" She called out loudly as three heads turned quickly.

"Ayaka! You idiot!" Ayaka's best friend, Azusa, cried out. "You're late!"

"I know, I know!" She reached the three with no sweat. "I'm sorry! My alarm didn't go off! I woke up when Usui called me…"

"Well it's good that you're here now, thanks to him." Azusa's twin brother, Yamamoto laughed.

"Yeah. Now let's get going!" Usui pushed the three inside the now-crowded train. "We're going to be late otherwise!"

**Page break~**

"Zoro-san." Robin, a coworker of Nami, called towards the green-headed officer.

"Whaddya want now?" He demanded, annoyed by so many people calling him.

"Ara, someone's not in a good mood." The older woman chuckled. "Anyways, Nami-san didn't want to tell you since you weren't listening to her, but you have a new case."

"New case? I thought I wasn't allowed to-"

"Yes, about that…. Brook-san said it was quite alright for you to not have a partner for the time-being; maybe going solo if you do well here."

"Seriously? Man, Brook really changes his mind fast." Zoro smirked the first time that morning.

"That's true. Oh, and Franky-san said to come by his shop, something about your motorcycle getting fixed."

"Oh it's good, now? Great. Thanks Robin." Zoro waved to the woman and walked off excitedly. _"Now I can actually do something without some idiot holding me back."_

**Page break~**

"Over here, Azusa!" Ayaka called out towards the clueless girl who was walking around in circles in the cafeteria.

"Oh!" She smiled and hurriedly went towards her group of friends. "Man, this school is so confusing!"

"That's what you get for going to another school before, and then coming here, to Grand Line Academy, later." Ayaka chuckled.

"Oh come on! I can't help it! My grades weren't as good as _some three people _here." She mumbled.

"How is that Yamamoto got in and not you?" Usui teased.

"Mo, shut up!" Azusa pouted. "Just 'cause we're twins doesn't mean we're equally smart!"

"You're smart enough!" Yamamoto patted his twins' head and smiled.

"Yama-nii's the only one who understands me!" Azusa scoffed and reached out for her glass of water.

"Oh, that's right. Ayaka, did you hear about those drugs going around here?" Usui suddenly spoke up.

"Drugs? No, what happened?"  
"Apparantly three college students from here got caught- well actually they were half dead when they got caught." Usui explained.

"Eh? That's horrible! Drug overdose?!"  
"Yup. But it was different for that. It seemed like they didn't even know they were taking drugs in the first place."

"That's scary!" Yamamoto pointed out, sweat-dropping. "How the hell did they not know?"

"Apparantly, someone was giving it to them without telling them it was drugs. Like… giving someone candy or something maybe?"

"Oooh!" Ayaka shivered. "That's definitely scary! I wouldn't be surprised if someone from my class would do that! Oh my gosh! It's like you can't trust-"

"AYAKA-SWAAAAN! AZUSA-SWAAAN!" A new voice came towards the four and the two girls twitched.

"Sanji…" Ayaka whispered, annoyed. Sanji was a part-time cook at the school. He was really an amazing cook and was too good for the school, but since he got free education here he agreed to work at the same time. The blonde cook spun around and put down two high-class dishes for the women.

"I hope you enjoy this sweet dinner I made, thinking of you." He winked and then walked away.

"He's so weird." Usui pointed out, sweat-dropping.

"He'd be much cuter if he didn't have those eyebrows too." Azusa added as she took a bite of the food. "Oooh, but this is good as always! I think he's gotten better!"

"Really?" Yamamoto and Usui said at the same time as they each took a bite of the girls' food.

"Man that guy is a real pain, but seriously… this school doesn't deserve his cooking." Usui agreed, taking half of Ayaka's food.

"Hey! That's mine!"

**Page break~**

Zoro stood outside Grand Line Academy. _"I'm seriously looking for the culprits here?" _He sighed and scratched the back of his head. _"I don't do well with smart-asses. Robin's the only one I can BARELY handle. Well there's Chopper, but that's Usopp's younger brother…" _He shook his head and stepped inside- not in his uniform though. He was told to be undercover for a while and since the man was actually the age of most of the students here, it would work out. "Shit." He cursed as he walked for he got tons of stares behind him.

"What's with his hair?"

"Is he a delinquent?"

"He shouldn't be here!"

The officer clenched his fists in annoyance. _"People like them piss me off way too much." _He shook his head. _"Whatever. If they found out I was an officer they would flip out anyways… I'll just ignore them for now." _He decided as he opened the door to the class he was supposed to be in. The major? Criminal Justice. _"Brook put me in this class on purpose didn't he?"_ He sighed as he sat in a random seat and put his legs on the desk.

"U-Um…" The person next to him poked him.

"Ah?" he turned to see a boy with really big blue glasses and… pink hair? "Whaddya want?"

"S-Someone sits there…." He whimpered.

"Is that so?" Zoro scoffed. "Well it's not like their name is on the seat, right? I don't give a shit."

"N-No, but they-"

"Oi Coby!" A new loud voice called the boy next to Zoro.

"A-Ah, Ayaka-san!" Coby got up happily.

**To be continued~ How is it? Good? Bad? Should I continue? :O Well, I will. Lol well please R&R! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! :D I'm really surprised and happy! :D I have two followers and a review! :D I'm happy that you guys liked this story and hopefully it won't disappoint :) Oh, and just a note: Zoro's an ass so far, but that's because his best friend's missing D: Well here's the next chap!**

Chapter 2:

"Yo Coby!" She patted the head of the shorter boy and ruffled his hair.

"Ayaka-san! Please don't treat me like a kid!" Coby begged, embarrassed.

"But you _are_ a kid!" Ayaka laughed. "You're one of two in this school who made it up this far being so young!" She patted his head again.

"Mo! Tony-kun **(A/N: That's Chopper btw) **is a genius compared to me!" The boy insisted.

"Yeah, yeah." Ayaka laughed and was about to sit down but noticed someone in her spot. "Uh, that's my seat." She pointed out.

"So I've heard." Zoro scoffed but didn't seem to have any intention of getting up.

"Is that so? Then… can you please move?"

"What? Are you a little kid? Do we have assigned seats in college?"

"No… but I've been sitting there since last year. And besides, I can't see the board from all the way back there."

"Get some glasses."  
"I don't wanna."

"Well, that's your problem then." Zoro huffed and crossed his arms. "I'm too lazy to get up."

Ayaka's eye twitched but she sighed. _"Oh well.. It's just a seat anyway."_ She told herself and just sat in the seat next to Zoro.

**Page break~**

It had already been time for the class 15 minutes ago, and the teacher still hadn't arrived. "What's going on?" Ayaka grumbled. "I don't have time for this."

Suddenly a student from another class came running in. "Hey guys! You're teacher won't be here for a while! He caught some students doing some dru-"Before the random student could finish his sentence, Zoro rushed out.

"The hell?" The random guy whispered.

**Page break~**

Zoro stood at the scene of the crime. He cursed to himself silently. There was a girl lying on the floor and foam was coming from her mouth. "Shit. I missed it this time, too." Zoro cursed as he rubbed the back of his head. _"I shouldn't have even gone to class this time." _

"Oi, A-Azusa!" Zoro turned to the side to see someone running towards the girl- a friend? No, they looked like each other. Her brother?

He squatted down and picked the girls' head. Then the boy put his head up. "What the hell happened to Azusa?"

"Looks like she's a victim of some drugs passing on around here." Zoro answered- 'his' teacher had left after Zoro introduced himself as an officer and right now there was a doctor checking the girl.

"D-Drugs? Shit… like the one Usui was talking about?" The black haired-man whispered to himself.

"Who are you? And how are you related to this girl?" The green-haired officer demanded.

"Why the hell should I tell you that?"

"I'm an officer." Zoro put out his badge and the guy immediately obeyed.

"I-I'm Yamamoto- this is my twin sister Azusa." He explained.

"Yamamoto!" Two voices then called the guy and Zoro and Yamamoto both turned their heads. One boy with brown hair was rushing towards them along with the girl Zoro had sat next to in class.

"_She knows them?"_

"What the hell happened?!" Ayaka demanded as she tried to go through some paramedics.

"Hey. Unauthorized personnel aren't allowed here." Zoro told the two.

"Ah?!" Usui glared at the man.

"Hey! You're that bastard who sat next to me! What the hell are you doing, trying to act all-" Ayaka began but shut up when Zoro put out his badge.

"I'm an officer."

"H-how the hell are you an officer?!" She gasped. "Anyways, we're not 'unauthorized personnel! We're her best friends!"

Zoro stared at the two who were glaring at him. _"Well, they're not blood related so-"_

"Hey!" One paramedic shouted as Ayaka shoved him to the side roughly. Ignoring the other paramedics, Usui and Ayaka rushed towards Azusa.

"Oi Azusa! What the hell happened to you!? Who gave you those drugs?!"

"How'd you know they were drugs?" Usui looked at her surprised.

"What else would cause her to foam in the mouth? She's not allergic to anything and she's completely healthy. You were talking about them before, right?"

"Oh, that's true." Usui chuckled nervously.

"She hasn't been responding ever since I got here." Yamamoto explained to the two.

"Move." Two more paramedics came and put Azusa in a stretcher. As the three were about to join, they were once again stopped.

"Only one of you can come."

"Eh? Are you fuckin' with me?!" Ayaka stepped up. "My best friend's dying here, and you w-"

"Ayaka!" Usui put a hand on her shoulder. "Let Yamamoto go. He has to call their parents too."

"But-"

"It's okay, Ayaka!" Yamamoto assured. "You can come to the hospital later!"

**Page break~**

Ayaka and Usui were forced to go back to their classes. But, when they both got the chance, they left. "Usui, you go to the hospital, I'll stay here."

"Ah? Why?!"

"I'm gonna kill those bastards…." Ayaka gritted her teeth and punched her fists when Usui slapped her on the head.

"Are you an idiot?! They could be dangerous!"

"It'll be fine! You know I'm strong!"

"That doesn't matter! They could have guns!"

"I don't care! I'm going to kill those bastards!" Ayaka stated firmly and ran off.

"Oi, Ayaka!" Usui went after her but eventually lost her. "Damn, this girl…"

**Page break~**

Zoro walked around the school, on guard. Other officers including Usopp, Nami, and an old 'friend' Sanji were doing the same.

"Shit. This is 'cause that stupid Marimo wasn't paying attention." The cook cursed as he kicked the door in front of him.

"What was that, Ero-cook?!" Zoro heard that statement from a few feet away.

"Just exactly what I said!"

"You wanna fi-" The green-head began but stopped when someone bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going!" A familiar voice demanded. Zoro looked down to see Ayaka on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, suspicious of the girl. Zoro wasn't exactly the trusting type.

"I'm looking for those bastards who gave those drugs to Azusa!" Ayaka stated as she brushed herself off.

The officer raised his brow in suspicion. _"Is that the real reason why? She seemed to know that that girl had taken drugs too… she could be a suspect." _Ayaka seemed to have noticed the suspicious glare from Zoro and she glared at him.

"If you think I did that to Azusa, then you're the stupidest person I've ever met."

"I didn't say you did." That just made her even more suspicious.

"No, you didn't. But the way you're staring at me, says you think I did."  
_"Smart mouth." _Zoro smirked inside. "Well, what do you think you can do, by finding those guys?"

"What can I do? You mean what I'm _going _to do?! I'm going to beat the shit out of them, of course! They gave Azusa an obviously really dangerous drug, and since she's completely new to this school, I'm not surprised she was targeted…. But I'm not going to let those bastards off!"

Zoro scoffed. "You really think you can find them?"

"Hell yeah! Fuck, I'll find them even before you, you lazy ass!"

"What was that?!" Zoro was easily offended.

"You didn't hear me?! I said, I'll find those bastards before a stupid officer like you!"

Zoro laughed. "If you find them before me, then I'll let you join the police force! Hell, you could be my partner!"

**To be continued! Lol weird way to end… but whatever! I hope it didn't seem too rushed, and I felt so bad making Azusa the culprit- but Ayaka had to be involved somehow, right? :D Well, until next time~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! OMG 4 REVIEWS IN MY SECOND CHAP! :O I'm so happy, you don't even know! :D I thank the people who favorited and followed my story as well, makes me so happy ;) Well here's the next chap! :D**

Chapter 3- Clues:

Ayaka walked back and forth in one place, thinking deeply. _"Why the HELL did I agree to that idiot cop's challenge?! If __**they **__find out that I'm going to be a cop, I'm going to be fuckin' killed!" _She stopped and ruffled her hair in anger. _"AUGH! Curse my damn pride!" _The student then shook her head vigorously. _"NO! I shouldn't worry about that right now! Yosh, I'll go find those bastards before that stupid cop, and then figure out things from there!" _She decided.

**Page break~**

"Because of all that commotion, we can be sure that they won't be selling drugs at this school any longer." Robin concluded.

"Yeah. They would be pretty damn stupid if they did." Zoro agreed.

"But, just in case, we should have someone stay back- you know if they do suspect us thinking this, then they probably will think we won't be watching this place anymore." Nami suggested.

"Great. Nami, you and I can stay here then." Usopp decided.

"Eh?! Me?!" The orange-haired officer looked at her coworker in surprise.

Usopp leaned towards the woman and whispered, "Yeah you idiot! Just think, they probably won't be here, so we won't have to deal with anyone! They're DRUG DEALERS, I'm not going to get killed!"

"O-Oh… that's true…" Nami gulped and then wrapped her arm around Usopp. "Yosh! Usopp and I shall stay here!"

Zoro shook his head in dismay. _"We all know what you're thinking, idiots."_

"Then, Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, what do I do?" Sanji suddenly asked.

"Why the hell are you even here? You're not a cop." The green-haired officer scoffed.

"Shut up, Marimo! I'm more useful than an idiot like you!" Sanji kicked the man.

"What was that?!"

"Now, now." Robin chuckled. "Sanji-san can just stay around here like always- but please be a lookout during lunchtime since you work. That could be an important time, as well."

"Yes! Robin-chwan!" The blonde cook saluted and then ran off.

"As if that idiot could do anything." Zoro muttered.

"Oh, that's right. Keep in mind that girl from earlier- when she wakes up we need to get information from her, as well." Robin added as she left.

**Page break~**

"Hm…" Ayaka sat outside the academy on some stairs. "They probably won't come back here…" She ruffled her hair as she thought hard. _"Since they showed up at a place like this, maybe they went to another school? Nah, they probably wouldn't… then how about a crowded place? Somewhere, you won't expect it?" _The girl sighed heavily. "This is hard! I don't even know what those bastards look like!" She whined. Ayaka stopped her thinking as her phone began to vibrate. Immediately taking it out of her pocket, she saw the caller ID as Yamamoto. Flipping her phone, she answered. "Yamamoto! What happened?! Is Azusa awake?! Is she okay?!"

"Whoa, whoa, Ayaka. One at a time." Yamamoto chuckled nervously. "Yeah, she's stable now- the doctor said she should regain consciousness in a few hours."

"Thank God…" The girl sighed with relief. "Do the doctors know what types of drugs were given to her?"

"Eh? I didn't ask- one second." Yamamoto's voice drifted as Ayaka could hear muffled voices- judging from the multiple questions to the doctors from different voices, Ayaka guessed Usui was still there. "They said they couldn't figure out what it was."

"Eh?" Ayaka was surprised. _"A new drug… made Ayaka freak out like that? Well, she normally is a REAL health freak, but that still doesn't make sense… And how the hell did they give it to her, when she knows that drugs were being passed around?"_

"Oh, that's right. Th-there was something else." Yamamoto added.

"What?" Ayaka went back to reality.

"The doctors found bruises around her wrist. Bastards might've forced her to take those drugs or something." His voice tensed with anger.

"Eh? So it wasn't…." Ayaka felt the anger as well. "Shit. Okay, thanks Yamamoto. Call me when she wakes up."

"Okay."

**Page break~**

Yamamoto, his parents, and Usui all sat in the hospital bed next to Azusa. "This is horrible." Yamamoto and Azusa's mom cried.

"It's okay Mrs. Takahashi!" Usui assured. He and Ayaka had known Azusa and Yamamoto since 3rd grade- so they both knew their parents as well. "Ayaka is going to find those bastards!"

"Yeah, mom!" Yamamoto nervously patted her back. "Ayaka's good at this stuff, you know!"

"But-" His mom began but stopped when she saw Azusa slowly waking up. They all literally ran towards her. "Azusa!" Her parents cried out.

"Oi, Usui. Call Ayaka!" Yamamoto ordered as he went by his sister.

"Y-Yeah." Usui went out of the room quickly.

**Page break~  
**

Ayaka was actually walking around in a busy street at the moment- looking around attentively. She had no leads so far, so she decided to just walk where they would be a lot of people- meaning more victims. _"They obviously forced Azusa some drugs so she would come back and buy some- but since she actually almost died they must've given her too much, panicked, and left quickly. That stupid school doesn't even have any cameras in that area, and when I actually go to the camera room, that stupid officer's coworkers were there! Seriously?! I even already went around the whole school, in and out of the area to see any suspicious people and asked around but didn't get anyone… I guess this is my best bet for now…" _She thought deeply. In her thoughts, she got another call. Picking it up she saw that Usui was calling this time. "Yo, Usui. What's up?"

"A-Azusa's awake! Come quick!"

"Eh?! Really?! She's okay! Great! I'll be coming!" Ayaka closed her phone and began to run.

**Page break~**

"Azusa!" Ayaka shouted as she slid the door of the hospital room open. She saw everyone gathered around the bed, and Azusa sitting up.

"Ayaka!" Azusa sniffed. The girl went and hugged her best friend before anything.

"Sorry I wasn't here before." She apologized.

"N-no, I know wh-what you were doing." Azusa's voice trembled at the same time- a side affect of the drugs Ayaka guessed.

"Yo, Ayaka. Those officers should be here any moment." Usui warned. He didn't like that green-haired officer either for some reason. He would love for Ayaka to figure out the case before that guy.

"Eh? Really? Okay, Azusa, tell me what happened!"

"She wouldn't tell us anything." Yamamoto suddenly pointed out.

"Eh? Why?" Ayaka looked at her best friend confused. "Do you not remember?"

Azusa gulped and then eyed everyone around. "U-Um…"

"Oh, I get it!" Ayaka smiled slowly. "Okay, everyone out!" She pushed everyone out, including Azusa's parents.

"Eh? But my daughter-" They both began.

"Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi, you can trust me!" Ayaka assured as she laughed goofily.

"That isn't that assuring…." Usui sweat-dropped.

Before shutting the door, Ayaka told Usui to keep a look out for the officers and to distract them- he quickly agreed.

"Okay…" Ayaka sat down on a chair next to the patient. "So… what happened?" The poor girl couldn't talk properly at the moment, and her whole body trembled. "Are you okay?" Ayaka questioned, concerned.

"Y-Yeah. My body just feels r-really weird and jumpy. I feel like I'm going to throw up." Azusa explained.

"Well, just in case…." Ayaka chuckled nervously as she pulled a trashcan next to her friend. "Just try to tell me what happened."

"O-Okay… Well actually I-I was just walking around, looking for the b-bathroom, when I saw two guys looking at something. Being the curious person I a-am, I peeked a look. A-And I saw big b-bags of s-some weird looking drug and then wh-when they saw me they wanted me t-to buy some. Of course, I didn't w-want to and refused and walked away but th-then they told me I was gonna s-snitch on them or s-something and forced m-me to take those drugs."

"_That's not a surprise." _Ayaka admitted to herself. "What did they look like? Do you know which way they left? Anything they were saying before they left or when you saw the drugs?"

"W-well about that…"

**Page break~**

Ayaka walked out with a huff. _"It was THEM?!" _She cursed to herself loudly when everyone gathered around her.

"What happened? What did she say?" Azusa's dad demanded.

"Mr. Takahashi, Mrs. Takahashi, I'll have to tell you guys later. I have to go right now."

"Oi, Ayaka! What are you talking about?! Can't you stick around for a few minutes and just tell us?!" Yamamoto asked.

"Well I _could _but-"

"Oi. Move." A new voice ordered. Everyone turned to see Zoro coming towards them. He narrowed his eyes at Ayaka.

"Oh, someone's a little late." She said under her breathe.

"What was that?! I have other things to do, too! I _am _an officer!"

"Cht. Whatever. Usui, come with me." Ayaka dragged her childhood friend with her.

"Wait, Ayaka!" Yamamoto called back.

"Azusa will tell you everything! Don't worry! I have to get going now!"

**Page break~**

Ayaka stood outside of a shop that she and her friends always went to. "They're here." She stated firmly.

"Ah? How can you be so sure of that?" Usui asked, surprised. "You haven't told me anything, either! Just what the hell is going on?!"

She sighed. "Okay, since we're here I guess I can tell you."

"You guess?!"

"You know how I have a nice memory? And how Azusa has AMAZING drawing skills?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she drew the two guys for me- they were kinda fuzzy in my head at first, but then I remembered something. A week ago, Azusa and I came to this store to buy something and I overheard two guys talking about selling drugs- they were the same as the ones that gave Azusa those drugs."

"You remember something like that?" Usui smirked.

"Yeah, I'm smart! Anyway… Those guys had been selling drugs since then, well probably even before… and I overheard them talking about how one of their older brothers had owned this shop, and they could use it to hide all those drugs… the other agreed, and then they left. Azusa can remember faces really well and drew those two, and then I recognized them."  
"Wait a minute. Why didn't you say anything then?"

Ayaka shrugged. "I guess I thought it wasn't my business."

"Oh…"

"I didn't know what exactly they were doing; I just guessed that they were taking drugs themselves or something."

"So what are we doing now?" Usui questioned, cracking his fingers.

"What do you expect?" Ayaka grinned. "We're going to beat the shit out of those bastards!"

**To be continued~ I know Zoro wasn't really in this chap much…. But yeah… And I hope it wasn't boring! This is not the best chap but I had to go through all this shit, BUT next chap will definitely be better! Well, until next time! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello~~ Okay, so some of the stuff here is inspired by a manga called Shibatora… so if you know that manga, then you'll know where this is comin' from xD Oh and Zoro's not in the beginning much… Well, here's the next chap! :D**

Chapter 4- Caught:

Ayaka and Usui stepped into the store quietly. They both looked around cautiously and were on guard. Luckily, the two were equally strong and had been through some of these situations before. One being a time when Ayaka got robbed, another being a time when Yamamoto got beat up for protecting some lady… anyways, the two weren't amateurs when it came to things like this. "I'm gonna go buy something…" Ayaka stated which made Usui confused. Usui and Ayaka were best friends since they were 3 and they always knew what each other were thinking, but at times Usui couldn't figure the girl out. He shrugged in response and decided to look through some clothes.

Ayaka picked a random plain black shirt and white jeans and went to the cashier while Usui just watched. _"What is she doing? Did she give up?"_ He wondered but then noticed something from the corner of his eye. Next to the cashier was a smiling man, with a plate of wrapped 'candies'. _"So that's what… she must've noticed right away- in such a big store… Damn… she's really ahead of me." _Usui chuckled to himself and then went right next to Ayaka, skipping in front of other people in line.

"Got everything you needed?" Usui asked as he wrapped his arm around Ayaka's shoulder as a joke.

"Yep." Ayaka simply responded as she paid. "Thank you." She bowed slightly and then when she was about to turn around the man next to the cashier stopped her.

"Excuse me!" The man smiled sweetly and gave her a piece of candy. "Thank you for coming to my brother's store. Please come again!"

Voices from behind Usui and Ayaka could be heard. "Ara, that's so sweet of the boy, to help around his brother's store."

"_Cht. That's bullshit."_ Ayaka accepted the candy and then walked slowly. She got closer to Usui and whispered, "Those two men are the ones."

"Thought so." Usui nodded his head and then smirked. "Oh shit! I forgot to buy something!" He said loudly and then ran off somewhere. Ayaka smirked and then opened up the candy wrapper. From the corner of her eye, she could see the man looking towards her. She turned slightly so he could see her more clearly and the first thing she did was sniff the candy. **(LOL) **Ayaka tried not to chuckle when she saw the weirded out expression in the man's face. She made a disgusted face and then went by the man. "Um, excuse me… this candy seems like it's expired."

"E-Expired?" The man nervously looked at her.

"Yeah! It doesn't smell… right. It's orange and doesn't have an orange flavor smell!" Ayaka blurt out as she could hear the giggles surrounding her.

"Oh, I'm quite sorry! H-Here's another one." The man sweat-dropped as he gave another one to the woman. She thanked him and then unwrapped the second one, sniffing again she made another disgusted face.

"The hell is this?! Are they all expired?!" Ayaka groaned. "Hey everyone!" She turned to the customers who were all staring at her. "Don't eat these! They could probably make your stomach hurt… or even foam in the mouth!" She hinted towards the drug-dealers who immediately looked towards each other.

"Foam in the mouth? What is that?!" Everyone laughed.

"I'm going to complain to the manager!" Ayaka decided and then the two really went dense.

"Oh, h-h-here! Come here for a second, I'll give you better candy!" The man assured as he dragged away Ayaka in anger. Ayaka winked towards Usui who smirked and waved happily.

"Have fun~" He mouthed.

**Page break~**

"What was that?!" Nami shouted over the phone. "Some girl you had a bet with is going towards the culprit right now?!"

"Ah, shut up woman!" Zoro shouted as he ran. "I'm going to reach the store the girl in the hospital told me soon!"

"Are you an idiot?!" She yelled even louder. "That girl could get killed, and it would be OUR fault! Hurry up there!" Nami hung up the phone in frustration.

"Damn." Zoro shut his phone and rubbed his ear. "That stupid woman yells so damn loud!"

**Page break~**

Ayaka stared at the man who was glaring at her. "You know what that is, don't you?" He asked.

"Yep. Thanks to you for drugging my best friend." Ayaka answered, not faltering.

"Hoo, so that's why." The man laughed. "You came all the way here for revenge or some shit, huh? How stupid."

Ayaka growled and grabbed the man by his collar. "What was that, you bastard!? You almost killed her, and you say _I'm _stupid for coming here?! Bitch, I'll beat the shit out of you!"

"Pah!" The drug dealer shoved her arm to the side and grabbed her wrist. "What could a woman like you do?!"

"Oh?" Ayaka glared at the man and in a second she twisted his arm and was behind him.

"Wh-What the hell?!" He shouted. Ayaka smirked and then kicked the man to the floor. "You bitch! The fuck you think you're doing?!"

"Payback!"

**Page break~**

Zoro finally reached the store and as he walked inside he stopped immediately. "What the hell?" He said aloud as a whole crowd of people were gathered to one corner of the store.

"You bastards! You won't get away with this!" A voice Zoro recognized filled throughout the store.

"Shit." Zoro cursed as he shoved people to the side. There he saw two guys tied by a rope and getting beaten by a baseball bat from Ayaka. Truthfully, he was surprised. "Oi!" Zoro grabbed the bat from her in anger. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Oh! You're finally here?!" Ayaka smirked goofily and put her hand over her mouth mockingly. "It's about time, Mr. Officer."

"Ah?" A vein popped in the officer's forehead.

"Now, Ayaka." She got pulled back by Usui. "Don't forget he's an officer. He could arrest you for assault."

"That's right, woman!" Zoro smirked as he crossed his arms.

"That guy's an officer?! He looks like a delinquent!" One woman whispered loudly.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Zoro snapped at the poor lady who shrunk in surprise.

"Oi! You're scaring innocent people!" Ayaka slapped Zoro upside the head.

"I'll fuckin' arrest you! Don't touch me!"

"Ah? How could you say that to your partner!?"

"…..Partner?" Zoro repeated as he blinked twice. His eyes widened as he remembered exactly what the bet was. "Oi, oi… you're not seriously-"

"What? I thought about it… a lot… and I'm actually kind of interested…."

"Ayaka! Are you serious?! What about-" Usui began but Ayaka smacked his mouth shut.

"Shhh! _They _don't have to know about it! I'm not going to quite college or anything… Think of it as… a part time job?" Ayaka smirked.

"No way." Zoro interrupted the two.

"Too bad." Ayaka stuck out her tongue. "I'm going to have a little talk with your boss, whoever the hell that is. I mean, I _did _capture those two anyway, even before an officer himself. So, why wouldn't they accept me?" Ayaka smirked and then grabbed the two drug dealers and dragged them on the floor.

"Wh-where are you taking us?" One asked, the two were completely beaten up and could barely talk.

"Where? To the police station of course." Ayaka answered. "I'll make sure you go to jail for a long time for a secondhand murder attempt."

"E-EH?!"

**To be continued~ Woo, I'm sorry for the 'late' update… I actually have another story but I'm on writers block on that and got caught up on that story… lolol well until next time~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello~ :D Uhm… I really don't have much to say… so here's the next chap!**

Chapter 5- Partners:

Ayaka felt satisfied as the two were carried to a jail cell. "They'll be going to a judge in a few days." A tall woman who was tan and had short black hair explained to Usui and Ayaka.

"Oh, did you write down the part I mentioned?"

"About the secondhand murder attempt?" The woman chuckled. "Yes. But, I'm really surprised to see that you single-handedly captured those two and beat them."

"Well, Usui helped a bit…" Ayaka chuckled happily, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Is that so?" The woman smiled.

"_She's happy with being complimented. Ayaka's like a little kid." _Usui tried to hold in his laughter as Ayaka glared at her friend.

"Oi Zoro! Get your ass in here!" Another woman's voice was shouting loudly.

"Shut up woman! I'm coming!" Zoro answered.

Then, in came a woman with orange hair, dragging Zoro along by pulling him from the ear. "Let me go, you evil woman!"

"Evil?! You wanna say that ag-"

"Nami-san." The black-haired woman interrupted Nami and Zoro. "We have guests."

"Eh?" Nami immediately perked up and smiled sweetly towards Ayaka and Usui. "Oh, you must be the one that idiot made a bet with!"

"A-Ah… yes!" Ayaka bowed to greet the woman. _"Is she the boss? She sure acts like one…" _Robin seemed to have guessed Ayaka's inner thoughts and chuckled.

"Nami-san isn't the boss around here. Brook-san is."

"Eh? O-Oh…" _"Who the hell is Brook? Sounds like an old man." _

"So…." Nami then stood in front of Ayaka and examined the woman. "You seem fit enough… are you strong?"

"Oi, Nami, are you seriously?!" Zoro began.

"Of course! I mean, if she could do something an officer couldn't, then we _should _take her into consideration!" The orange-haired woman decided.

"_Well… the reason why I got the men first was cause of a coincidence… but whatever." _Ayaka chuckled to herself. "I guess I'm strong…"

"Did you see those two men beaten up?" Robin asked Nami.

"Huh? Yeah… but didn't Zoro do that?"

"No… I did…" Ayaka interrupted, coughing.

"EH?! But they were half dead! You seriously did that?!"

"Well… they almost killed my best friend…." She answered.

"She… isn't going to get arrested, is she?" Usui gulped and Ayaka's eyes widened as she looked back and forth.

"No! Of course not! You helped solve a crime!" Nami shook her head. "But… since you _did _do that… you do seem eligible to work here… just next time don't beat them up unless they're resist…"

**Page break~**

Ayaka tapped her foot nervously as she sat outside Zoro's boss' office next to Usui. "H-Hey… this is kinda nerve-wrecking…"

"You're the one who agreed to the bet… what am I supposed to do about that?" Usui sighed. "Can I just go?"

"No!" Ayaka pulled on her friend's arm. "I'm too nervous!"

"Why?!" Usui shoved her and sighed. "You're such a kid! It's not like the end of the world if you don't get accepted anyway! The offer just came, you didn't even think about it before!"

"Th-That's true… but somehow… it seems SOO fun!" Ayaka chuckled. "I mean, I can vent on my anger by beating up people without getting in trouble!"

"That's not what an officer does…" Her friend sweat-dropped.

"Ayaka-san." Robin stepped out of the office and motioned for her to go. "Oh, please… don't scream when you go inside… our Boss' appearance is quite… different. Just a warning." She smiled and Ayaka looked back at Usui weirdly.

"O-Okay…"

**Page break~**

Ayaka opened the door to Brook's office to see his chair turned around- all you could see was a huge afro sticking out and a hat on top. "Excuse me~"

"Ah yes, Ayaka-san!" The chair whipped around to reveal a SKELETON?!

"E-EH?!" The woman stepped back in surprise. "Y-You…." She began but then burst out laughing. "Oh I get it! This must be a joke! Brook-san…. Where's the _real _you?" She questioned looking around.

"No… this is the real me." The skeleton's mouth moved.

"EH?! You did talk!" Ayaka's jaw dropped. "How the hell is that possible?!" She backed away even further and went into the corner of the room in shock.

"Yohohohoho, due to certain circumstances, I'm like this. You'll figure out later exactly what this police force does!"

"Eh? Later?" Ayaka smiled instantly, seeming to forget the fact that there was a skeleton talking to her. "You mean, I got the job?!"

"Yes!" He tipped his hat and took a sip of some tea. "Welcome, Ayaka-san!"

"Oh my gosh! Even though you creep the hell outta me, thank you!" She shook the skeleton's hand happily and then turned to leave.

"Oh, but wait." Brook stopped her and then he became serious- well a serious aura surrounded him. "I must ask you an important question."

"What?" Ayaka answered.

"May I see your panties?"

"…." Ayaka stared at the skeleton and laughed. She then left the office without even replying, much to the dismay of the skeleton.

**Page break~**

"USUI!" She ran out and hugged her friend happily. "I got the job! Oh! Also, the Boss-"

"Oh, Ayaka-san." Robin interrupted. "Meeting the Boss… and his appearance… is classified. You cannot tell anyone."

"E-Eh?" Ayaka sweat-dropped. "Is that so?"

"What is this? I'm really curious now…" Usui chuckled and then patted his friend's head. "Congratulations!"

**Page break~**

"Oh Robin-san-"

"Robin is fine, Ayaka-san."

"Oh… then Robin… can I ask for something?"

"What is it?"

"Can you somehow provide me a place to stay?" Ayaka questioned, hopeful.

"What?!" Usui shouted in surprise and dragged the woman to the side. "What the hell are you saying now?!"

"Oh come on Usui! _They're _not even there, and they won't even give a shit!"

"_They _might not, but what about-"

"Oh he's not here right now!" Ayaka waved her hand in assurance. "I'm sick of staying at that empty house. And when _they're _actually there, they treat me like shit. So, I'm leaving."

"You seriously….." Usui sighed but couldn't argue with that; Ayaka chuckled and then went back to Robin.

"Sorry about that~" She smiled.

"No problem at all." Robin returned the smile. "As for providing you a place to stay… we do have apartments-"

"I'll take it!" Ayaka interrupted the woman. "I don't mind how ugly, old, or smelly it is! I'll take it!"

"Ara, is that so?" Robin chuckled. "Good news for you is we don't charge you at all either."

"E-EH?! Seriously?!"

"Yes. That is because it is for officer's who don't have a place to stay… so they pretty much work it off."

"That's awesome!" Ayaka cheered.

"Oh, and there's more. If you would like to have the apartment I have in mind… since that's the only one available…then you would have two roommates."

"Roommates, huh?" She put a finger on her chin and then shrugged. "Well, sounds okay to me."

**Page break~ (you know where this is going, I'm sure xD)**

Ayaka held a box full of her stuff in her hands as she arrived to her new apartment. Having her hands stuffed, she kicked the door repeatedly until someone answered. _"Damn. I should've let Usui come after all." _She sighed in regret. _"Though I wonder who's going to be my roommates… it's not Nami… is it?" _Ayaka shivered at the thought, she didn't dislike the woman, but she was just too…. Bossy.

"Hello!" Ayaka shouted as she kicked the door once again. _"Geez! What the hell?!"_

A deep voice came from the other side of the door just then. "Sorry, sorry!" The door opened and Ayaka was surprised to see someone she didn't know. It was a chubby man who looked to be in his late 40's. He had dark black hair that was almost half gone and was pretty short. "Oh, you must be the new girl, eh? Sorry about that- I fell asleep while watching TV." The man chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"_What the hell is this?! This guy's an officer!? Moreover, he's so old! Is this how my other roommate is?! Oh well, I'm not one to judge…" _Ayaka smiled towards the man. "It's alright. Ah, may I come in? This thing's kind of annoying to hold."

"E-Eh? I'm so sorry!" The man moved out of Ayaka's way as she stepped in the apartment. "By the way, you don't have to be so polite. This is your home now too. And, the other roommate isn't exactly the kindest either, so you don't have to be so formal." The man chuckled.

"Eh? Is that so- ah- your name…"

"Ah! You can call me Takao!"

"Takao-san." Ayaka awkwardly bowed slightly. "I'm Ayaka!"

"Nice to meet you!" The man smiled once more and then gestured her to come in further. "The other guy here doesn't' know you're coming… so you should hurry and unpack before he notices you."

"Okay." Ayaka agreed as she went towards the room Takao pointed towards. _"Hm… so the other roommate is a guy after all… thank God I didn't ask Usui to come… he would've been pissed." _She chuckled to herself as she kicked the door open. The room was small but not bad. It had a bed to the right side and a table to the left where she could study. With relief, the 24 year old dropped the box and flopped to her bed. _"Seems like someone washed the sheets… Takao-san maybe?" _She guessed as she slowly drifted to sleep.

**Page break~**

Ayaka woke up to the sound of her phone. Rubbing her eyes, she saw it was Usui. "Whaddya want, Usui?" She yawned.

"What? You fell asleep? Sorry. Can I come over?" He asked. "You wouldn't let me come before, but what about now? I'm done with my part-time job too!"

"Hm… sure…" She yawned once again. "What about Yamamoto and Azusa? Are they still at the hospital?"

"Yeah… The officers wanted to find out more about the drug so they wanted to do some more tests." Usui answered.

"Oh, I see… yeah you can come." She said. "You know the address right?"

"A-Ah… yeah. See ya soon then!" And he hung up. Ayaka's eyes opened and she jolted up from her bed.

"Oh shit…" She ruffled her hair and sighed. "Well, he was going to find out anyway."

"Ayaka-san?" She suddenly heard a knock from her door and went to open it.

"Yes?" Takao was standing outside her room. "Uh… would you like to meet our other roommate?"

"Oh, yeah!" She quickly nodded her head and got out of the room. Going to the living room of the apartment, she saw a familiar head on the couch. "E-Eh… that… green hair… can't possibly be…" She mumbled to herself in shock.

"Zoro!" Takao called out as the man turned around.

"What the hell do you want now, Takao?" He questioned, getting up and yawning. Then he blinked. Twice. "Wh-What the hell are you doing here?!" He demanded towards Ayaka.

"That's what I would like to know! I didn't know you would be here! Ahhh, this sucks!" She complained.

"Oi, Oi. Takao… she can't be here for what I think she is…"

"Oh, you guys _do _know each other then. That's great! Zoro, this is our new roommate, Ayaka-san. Though, you probably know that-"

"What the hell?!" Zoro came up and grabbed Takao by the collar. "Why the hell is she here?! No one has lived in _that _room for a year, so why now?!"

"Oi, Zoro." Takao chuckled nervously. "That's exactly why! No one's lived in there for a whole year… Luffy's not coming back as far as we know so-"

"_Luffy?" _Ayaka blinked twice at the name. _"Where have I heard that…?"_

Zoro gritted his teeth and let go of Takao; he then sped out of the apartment. When he passed by Ayaka, she could feel the cold glare of his eyes staring at her.

"_What's his problem?"_ She scoffed.

"A-Ah sorry about that Ayaka-san…even though we're a team and all…" Takao bowed plenty times as an apology.

"Oh, that's alright." Ayaka assured, chuckling. "But wait, did you say a team?"

"Eh? Yeah. All three of us are a team."

"Wait, then you _are _an officer?! And I thought Zoro didn't have a partner or anything!"

"Ohhh! I _am _an officer, but I'm more of the sit-at-home type. You could say I'm a hacker. And yes, we're a team and all but you're his partner 'cause you're going to be going in the front-lines. Fighting people, arresting them, etc."

"Ohhh!" Ayaka put a fist on her palm in realization. "I see! But… does that asshole really have to be my partner…?" She sighed as she looked behind her.

**To be continued~ :D Okay, I hope it isn't getting too boring…. BUT the fun starts next chap I PROMISE. Lol well until next time~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello~ Here's the next chap! THIS is where everything starts! :D**

Chapter 6- Devil Fruits:

Ayaka nervously let Usui in the apartment. Luckily, a few minutes earlier she begged Takao to stay in his room locked. Even though that was completely rude since she just came, but Ayaka really had no choice. "Ohh, nice~" He whistled looking around. "But didn't you have roommates?"

"Ah, they had to go somewhere!" Ayaka explained.

"Oh." Usui stated. "Where's your room?"

**Page break~**

Zoro kicked the vending machine in front of him. "Damn thing is stuck." He cursed and then walked away. "Damn woman, ruining my day." He sighed and sat down on a bench. "Stupid Takao… Luffy's definitely going to come back." He continued muttering to himself.

"Ah!" A new voice exclaimed loudly. Zoro turned his head to see a slightly familiar someone. _"It's that woman's friend… the one in the hospital."_

"You're that short-tempered officer!" Azusa exclaimed, sitting right next to him. Zoro's eyes twitched but he didn't say anything. "Say, do you know where Ayaka is right now? I heard she moved out of her house and I'm so worried! I tried calling her and Usui but they won't answer…." She pouted.

"_Why the hell are you complainin' to me?!" _Zoro thought to himself. "Why the hell would I know that?!" He lied; he didn't feel like getting mixed up with people at the moment.

"Ehh… that's true…" She sighed. "But why would she move out so suddenly?" _"Is it 'cause of __**them**__ after all?"_

"_That's what I want to know." _Zoro scoffed to himself. "She had a home, right? Then why?"

"Yeah she had a home… But I guess I can see why…" Azusa said deep in thought.

"_Tell me dammit." _Zoro's eye twitched again. _"I can come up with some excuse for her to leave!" _"Why?" He managed to ask.

"Eh? What is this, Mr. Officer? You're curious?" Azusa chuckled goofily.

"_They're exactly the same. It pisses me off." _Zoro looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I guess."

"Hmm… well I'm guessing it's 'cause of her parents…."

"Parents?"

"Yep. They're assholes, ya know?" Azusa smiled weakly. "I don't know if I should tell you this… but I'm sure Ayaka won't really give a shit anyway." She shrugged. "Her parents actually abused her when she was young. I remember in third grade, when we first met… she only stuck by Usui. It was kinda weird towards other people, but I felt the same way towards Yamamoto- ah- that's my brother."

"I know." Zoro scoffed.

"Ehh… anyways… so I found out later the reason was because Ayaka would stay with Usui and his mom for weeks, sometimes months, when her parents left. After a while, we became friends… I don't remember how though." She tilted her head in thought.

"_I don't give a shit."_

"Hmm… well it continued till now actually. But now, Ayaka's strong enough to not even care. She just stands there and waits for it to be over."  
"Why didn't she just leave before?" Zoro blurted out in confusion. _"Just leave in the first place, dumb ass."_

"Hm… she would've… but she had a reason." A smile filled upon Azusa's face and she looked towards Zoro who seemed interested. _"I feel like playin' around with this guy…"_ She decided. "You see, Ayaka has a special someone! And for that reason, she doesn't want to be apart from _him _ever!" She raised her arms in the air excitedly. "Though, I wonder when he's coming back…"

Zoro scoffed once again. _"That woman's just one of those stupid girls after all."_

**Page break~**

Ayaka waved goodbye to Usui and closed the door shut. She then knocked on the door of Takao's and apologized. "Sorry about that Takao-san!" Ayaka heard a click and the door opened.

"No problem! Was that your boyfriend?" He snickered.

"Eh? N-No!" Ayaka waved her hands in front of her. "No way! Usui's a childhood friend! I just did that 'cause he would be pissed if he found out I was living with two guys!"

"Oh! I see!" Takao understood. "By the way, when Zoro comes back, I have to explain some stuff to you, and you'll get your first case!"

"Eh?! Really?! Already?!" Ayaka exclaimed happily.

"Yup!"

**Page break~**

Zoro opened to door to his home. "Damn that woman talks too much." He said aloud as he walked in.

"Oi Zoro!" Ayaka popped out from her room and walked towards him. "You take too damn long!" She then dragged him to the living room, much to his dislike. "Takao-san! Zoro's here! So can you tell us what we have to do?"

"Oh, excited are we?" Takao laughed as he patted the sofa seats next to him and waited for the two to sit down.

"Okay, so what now?" She asked.

"Hm… where should I start?"

"Tch. She won't understand anyway…" Zoro muttered and Ayaka pretended not to hear.

"Ah! The devil fruits!" Takao remembered.

"Devil… Fruits? What's that?"

"How should I explain…Well it's a mystical fruit found in the world that can give the eater many different and varying kinds of strange and interesting abilities depending on the type and variation of the fruit itself." **(A/N: Definition from One Piece Wiki lol). **

"E-Eh?" Ayaka tilted her head in confusion. "Wh-what?"

Takao and Zoro both sighed. "It's a fruit that gives you special abilities." Zoro summed it up.

"A fruit that gives you special abilities? Oh! Like what?!" Ayaka thought it was some story they were about to tell so decided to along with it.

"It depends on the type of fruit you eat. You could control fire, earth, even make your body into the type of the fruit you ate- like a spring or something." Takao explained. "Actually, they are extremely rare in the world, but recently a lot of criminals are found to have eaten one."

"W-Wait a second… they're real?!"

"Why the hell would we waste our time telling you something that wasn't real?!" Zoro snapped.

"I don't know! That's what I was wondering! I thought…. I don't know! How is that possible though?!"

"It is. You saw Brook, right?" Takao questioned.

"Brook? Ah our boss! Yeah! He's a skeleton right?! Freaked me out for the rest of the day, yesterday! Oh my gosh!"

"Yes… erm… well he ate one."

"Eh?!"

"He ate a devil fruit called 'Yomi Yomi no mi' which stands for resurrection. Brook died about 2 years ago from a fire at his house, and he was left to bones. But because he ate that fruit beforehand, he came back to life."

"…. HOW THE HELL IS THAT POSSIBLE?!"

"Ah. She snapped."

"No way! I don't believe that! That's impossible! No way!" She denied it continuously.

"Then what the hell do you think is up with Brook?!" Zoro snapped at her again.

"Eh?! Uhm… is it a costume?! No, that's not possible… th-then…" There wasn't anything she could come up with and she sighed. "That's… unbelievable.

"I'm telling you, it's true!" Takao insisted. "You know Robin? She ate one too!"

"B-But she isn't a skeleton!"

"She didn't eat the 'Yomi Yomi no mi' that's why! She ate another fruit called, 'Hana Hana no mi' which allows her to replicate and sprout pieces of her body from the surface of any object or living thing!"

"S-So… she can make like a hand come out of no where?!" This was too much to take in, in one day!

"Pretty much." Takao sighed, relieved that Ayaka understood.

"Okay, okay… that's… I…so, what do _we _have to do with these…Devil Fruits?"

"We're catching criminals with 'em." Zoro simply stated. "That's our specific job."

"Eh? Wait, you're not normal officers then?! But why were you on that drug case thing?" Ayaka questioned.

"Because we thought the man who made the drugs in the first place was a devil fruit user, but were wrong. We take up any case to do with that kinda stuff." Zoro answered.

"Wait, what if they're not a criminal and with a devil fruit?"

"Good question! We still have to find them, and if we can, we recruit them." Takao replied this time. "It's better to get to the users before some criminals do, after all."

"Oh, I see…" Ayaka chuckled nervously. _"This is not what I signed up for."_

"And that… brings us to our case." Takao crossed his arms. "Ayaka-san… I heard you go to Grand Line Academy, correct?"

"Eh? Yeah…"

"Well, there's been some…. Weird activity going around there."

"Again!?" Ayaka blurted out. "What the hell is up with my school?!"

"Continue, Takao." Zoro almost ordered, annoyed at the noise the woman was making.

"Right." Takao took out some papers from an envelope and showed the two some… interesting pictures. "These… body parts were found around one area of the school."

"EH?! Body Parts?!" Ayaka snatched the pictures that were in Zoro's hands. "Wait… there's no blood. Did anyone move the bodies?"

"_She adapted really quickly." _Takao sweat-dropped. "Exactly. There's no blood. The body parts weren't moved at all. What's more is that when we found the head… it could talk."

"EH!?" Zoro and Ayaka gasped together.

"How is that possible?!" Ayaka demanded. "This is exactly the opposite of what I'm learning right now!"

"What you're learning?" Takao repeated in confusion.

"Oh, yeah…. I'm a doctor in training!" Ayaka smirked.

"Hmm… that'll be useful." He complimented while she beamed.

"Tch. You're like a little kid getting a piece of candy for doing something good." Zoro scoffed.

"Okay, so…" Ayaka ignored the green-headed officer. "What do we do?"

"For now…" Takao placed the pictures back in the envelope. "You, Ayaka-san will continue to be in your classes, but just keep a heads up. And Zoro will look around the place, unlike last time."

"Yeah. I couldn't do anything last time…." Zoro admitted. "Well, we definitely know it's 'cause of a devil fruit though." He acknowledged.

"You suuureee? What if it's a ghost?" Ayaka joked.

"That's stupid." He scoffed.

"Sheesh… someone's no fun."

**To be continued~ can you guess who the devil fruit user is?! :O I'm pretty sure it's easy…. Lolol well until next time~ and please R&R! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, it's been a long time... I totally neglected this story and my other one... but I'll try to get back to it... Uhm... since I haven't wrote this story in a while, forgive any mishappenings that don't go along with the story- gotta refresh my memory in this. Well... Here's the next, long awaited (?) chap!**

**Chapter 7: Luffy's and Zoro's Story **

The next day at school, Ayaka was all ears and eyes. She frequently looked around and wached people closely and carefully. However, it was too obvious on her part.

"A-Ayaka? What are you doing?" Azusa questioned, raising her eyebrow. "You've been acting very weird since you've come here."

"E-Eh?" Ayaka snapped her eyes towards Azusa and chuckled. "Sorry! I told you about getting that job, right? Well I got a case-"

"Oi. You're not allowed to reveal information like that to anyone." A familiar grouchy voice interrupted Ayaka. She sighed and saw no other than Zoro glaring down at her.

"My bad." She grumbled and apologized to Azusa before heading towards her own classroom. "Sheesh, that bastard is keeping his eye on me too! Dammit, as if living with him isn't enough."

"Living with who?" A new voice questioned making Ayaka jump. She turned to see her rival smirking at her.

"None of your business, Law." Ayaka replied. Law was a medical genius. He knew everything and anything about medicine at the top of his head- even more than Tony-kun. Those two were at the top, and she was third, right after them. However, everytime she talked to Law, Ayaka always was nervous. He was always looking at people... sadistically and it seemed like he could kill anyone in a second. Well, him being a medical student, it wasn't possible. "Oh?" He smirked again and walked in the classroom before Ayaka could take another step.

The girl shivered and continued her way to her seat. Next to her, sat a tiny Tony-kun. "Yo, Chopper!" She greeted, calling the kid by his nickname.

"Oh! Ayaka! Look!" Chopper raised his head from his book and showed her a diagram. "Isn't this interesting?! I didn't know this was possible!" His tiny eyes gleamed in delight.

"Yeah, yeah Chopper. It's amazing." She chuckled as she patted his head. He giggled and glued his eyes to the book once again.

**Page break~**

Zoro examined the whole school quietly and swiftly at least 7 times; each time he would wear a different disguise. Sighing, he sat down at a lunch table in the empty cafeteria and demanded Sanji to give him some food. "OI! Ero-Cook! Gimme something to eat! I'm tired of being in this shitty place."

"Ah?! Who the hell are you talking to Marimo?!" The cook snapped. "It's not lunch time yet, so fuck off!"

"What was that?!" Zoro growled and got up.

"What are you two doing?" Ayaka's voice filled the cafeteria and the two looked to the side.

"AYAKA-CHWAAAN~!" Sanji spun and bowed towards the lady. "I missed you~!"

"Uh-huh... Uhhh... Zoro." She turned her attention to the marimo, much to the cook's dismay. "Find anything yet?"

"Nope." He sighed once again and sat down. "No luck. It's not even guaranteed that the culprit is still here- we're here 'cause we got no leads."

"Well, at least we know it's a devil fruit, for sure." Ayaka sat down next to Zoro and covered her mouth when she realized she said that aloud for Sanji to hear.

"Oh, Ayaka-chwan knows about the Devil Fruits now?" Sanji looked at them surprised. Ayaka blinked and looked even more surprised then the cook. "Wait, you know about them too, Sanji?!"

"Of course, my princess! I'm a good friend of Luf-"

"Let's get back to what we were talking about." Zoro growled, annoyed at the mention of the almost-said name.

"Y-Yes..."

**Page break~**

Ayaka was now at home, waiting for Takao so that she can talk to him. Zoro was still at the university due to most classes not being over, so Ayaka decided to take this to her advantage. As soon as Takao sat down on the living room couch, her questions started.

"Hey, Takao-san? What's up with Zoro and this person called Luffy?" She blurted out.

Takao blinked twice at the sudden question and smiled weakly. "You must be hearing a lot about him?"

"No, no! I just know that Sanji, a cook in my school, knows him... which is weird... but I mean... who is _he _exactly? All I know is that Luffy used to live here and be an officer but disappeared. But Zoro acts really weird when someone mentions him!"

"Ahh... yes." Takao had that sentimental look on his face that Ayaka couldn't make out. "Luffy was an amazing person. The reason Zoro's so hung up on him is because Luffy is the one that got Zoro to come out-"

"Wait! Zoro's gay?!" Ayaka interrupted in shock.

"No! No! Let me finish!" Takao laughed while Ayaka sunk down. "Luffy is the one that got Zoro to come out _of his gang_!" He finished.

"Ohh! Eh?! Zoro was in a gang?!" Her mouth dropped.

"Yes... it was a few years ago. Back then, Zoro was a horrible person. He would get in fights with anyone and would half kill his opponents. But Luffy saved him."

**FLASHBACK: (A/N: Let's give this a shot!)**

"Oi, where the hell do you think you're going?!" A few of Zoro's followers asked a boy with a strange strawhat.

"Ah? I'm walking to school." The kid replied.

"Well, don't you know this part of town is run by no other than Roronoa Zoro?!" One follower smirked, anticipating the reaction of the kid.

"Who's that?"

"WHAT?!" Five of them shouted in surprise. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHO RORONOA ZORO IS?! HE'S THE MOST POPULAR DELINQUENT IN THIS WHOLE TOWN! Are you new here, brat?!"

"New? No... I've been living here my whole life." He answered, tilting his head in confusion. "But I've never heard of a guy called Roroloa Roro."

"IT'S RORONOA ZORO!" A guy named Johnny, with sunglasses grabbed the Strawhat kid's collar in anger. "Guys, let's show this guy who Zoro-aniki is!"

"Good idea, Johnny-Aniki!" Another named Yosaku with a weird headband agreed.

**Page break~**

As soon as Strawhat was brought to Zoro's hide-out, everyone left in a hurry telling Zoro that the kid didn't know who he was. Zoro looked down at the boy and Luffy stared at the guy in front of him with a poker face. Then finally, Strawhat broke the silence, "Is that hair fake?"

A vein popped on the side of Zoro's head. "NO!" The repeated question that no one dared to ask anymore, was back once more.

"Ohhh..." The kid got up and dusted himself off. "So you're Zoro?" Luffy raised his arm for a handshake and smiled a goofy smile. "I'm Luffy! Future Police Officer!"

Zoro almost fell to the ground in surprise. "Oi, oi... is that alright? Telling me that you want to be a future police officer like that? You know who I am right? Is that supposed to be some sort of threat?!

"Mmmm... not really. But if you wanna fight... I'm strong." Luffy answered with the same face. Zoro raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Alright, how old are you kid?"

"I'm 17."

"... WHAT?! YOU'RE THE SAME AGE AS ME?!"

"OH! That makes us buddies, then!" Luffy gleamed and wrapped his arm around Zoro's neck. "I thought you were some old guy, but looks like you're not!" He laughed heartily.

"Wait a minute! How the hell are you-"

"Though I'm suprised." Luffy interrupted, putting his finger on his chin. "I thought you were going to fight me without saying anything or try to kill me."

"Ah? Oh... I don't care about shit like that. I only fight if someone starts the fight first. Those guys over there know that but they still get angry when someone doesn't know me. Doing unneccessary things..." Zoro muttered, embarrassed.

"Ehhh... that's too bad!" Luffy laughed, making Zoro even more surprised. "I wanted to see how strong you were!" The strawhat kid put his hands behind his head and turned around. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"What the hell was that...?"

**Page break~**

Sure enough, Luffy came the next day, and the days after that. He followed Zoro around, waiting to see how strong he was- but somehow Zoro never got the chance to show off his strength those days. Until, a week later.

"Zoro-Aniki! There's trouble! Yosaku-aniki, he-!" Johnny came running towards Zoro and Luffy in fright.

Zoro ran quickly to where Yosaku was being held hostage and Luffy followed behind. "Oi Zoro. You okay?"

"Yeah..." He grunted. "Stupid Yosaku. What the hell was he thinking picking a fight with those bastards from another town?!"

"What was the guys' name again? Uhhh..." Luffy put a finger on his chin.

"Buggy." Zoro's eyes narrowed. "Apparantly he's called Buggy the Clown because of his nose or something- so he'll be easy to spot."

"I see. Well we'll just have to kick his butt!" Luffy laughed, punching his fist into his other hand. Zoro skidded in a stop.

"Wait, Luffy. You should just stay here! Those guys are strong! They're more known than I am!"

"So? I told you, I'm strong! Besides! I'm supposed to be a police officer! I can't ignore this!" He smiled.

"Luffy..."

**To be continued? Yeah, I'm leaving the flashback at a 'cliffhanger'? Hahaha, well I did it! I hope I didn't make too much mistakes because this doesn't have spell check or anything... But I'll really try my best to update more... I apologize for that 'hiatus' lol. Until next time~**


End file.
